Deep Blue
by JuggerBlast123
Summary: Will John, Ryan and Adam be able to get Cortana back? We'll find out I took a lot time making this I hope you enjoy. I training to become a betareader muahahah.


"Deep Blue"

"John… wake up!" said the voice that could be heard in a distance

"Wake up I nee… u…!" continued the voice

John opened his eye and stood up to search for the voice that talked to him. In a distance he could see a blue light.

"Who are you? And why the heck am I here?!" said John stretching his arm.

"RU…! Qui…k!" said the blue light that by the moment turned red.

John wondered why it started turning red. Even so John took 7 steps away from the hologram he looked at the base plate and it read Cortana. He assumed her name was Cortana

"Cortana?" John asked briefly trying not to sound too familiar

John walked closer to her. He could remember a lot more now as the time passed he could remember much more he knew how she was now.

"Cortana, why are so you scared what's going on?" John asked her as he pushed his helmet off

"Joh… you don't ha... e a lot of tim...!" Cortana tried to warn him but it was too late.

A giant burning light started to illuminate the room. John seemed to know what the light meant. It was dynamite. Not only one but a lot of them!

KABOOM!

"What happened?" John exclaims. He looks on his right and only sees a bunch of dust and pieces of a burnt down spaceship.

A shadowy figure come running to the giant hole and slid down the bank. The shadowy * figure seemed familiar to John. John then finally notices it was a Spartan, RYAN!

"RYAN!" says John in a fast pace to reach Ryan.

"John?" said Ryan to himself quietly

Ryan was being followed by his fella Spartan 511that was also called by the name Adam, he was one of the few shadow Spartans that decided to help chief "Chief are you okay?!" asked Adam surprised to see the giant hole in the ground

Chief felt a little threatened because he couldn't remember much, but he knew they were friends with many of the flashbacks coming to him

"What happened?" asked Ryan briefly

"They took Cortana and destroyed the spaceship!" chief said a lot more worried

"Who took Cortana?!" asked Adam.

"One of the covenants." John said with a painful expression.

John stood up and walked over to Ryan looking a little sad. "Are you okay?" asked Ryan trying to make John feel better.

Spartan 511 took off his helmet and walked swiftly to John and Ryan.

"There's only one thing that we can do and that's FIGHT." Adam said,

"Well the covenants we'll be too far by the time that we get there." Exclaimed Ryan calmly trying not to start panicking so he slowly in his head counted to three

Adam ran to the wreckage and found junk from the dynamites that they used to attack.

Ryan than says "Well this is a dry area so the wind is weak making the dynamite explosion go a lot quicker, the place they were in was a distant abandoned city because of war and nuke explosions located in a planet called Skirm a planet that was tiny dry with almost no rain and wind the gravity in the planet was really low making the time go a lot quicker too.

Chief took off his gun ammo to reload and prepared himself to go back to the headquarter HQ in the planet Neptune. "Are we any better than the covenants in this war?" asked chief thinking of all armory and guns they had in the HQ so then he continues by saying "maybe we can use the pieces of the wreckage to find the covenants." Adam looks at chief with a happy expression showing that he found a better plan while he looked at a piece of skin that the covenant let fall because of the sharp wreckage so then he proclaims "I got a better idea!" say Adam with a big smile in the face.

So they went on a journey to find Cortana and the covenants hideout so they could save Cortana from being hacked and shuttle down they get on their hovercraft and fly away.

As they got there, in the place where the covenants could been located they found themselves in a huge planet called Salligton. Where they could die of thirst in less than 1 day without water, and this one was not only dry but shocking dangerous full of rattle snakes and killer scorpions with monster half the size of a war robot that was about 9 feet tall, Adam even asked "are you sure we're in the right place?!" chief and Ryan kept saying yes but he continued asking scared.

"Maybe we can call some of the Spartans from the HQ to help" Ryan gave the idea. But then chief go and says "we already got all the weapons we need let's leave this one for ourselves." When out of the sudden Adam shout "I FOUND IT!" chief and Ryan make a run for it, chief couldn't believe with his eyes how big the base was.

Chief took a look at the enemy base and studied the place he saw about 13 soldiers taking care of the door, "you two knock out the soldiers I solve the rest." Chief says with a serious look on his face.

"Chief we shall come with you!" exclaims Ryan taking the opportunity to show chief that he was since the beginning with chief. But he then loses all his hope when chief says "it's too dangerous for you, I don't want to lose you." So Adam and Ryan obey knock out the soldiers and hide.

Chief aggressively knock the door out of it place. The place had some covenants hiding and attacking but they were no match they're HQ was full of armory, ammo and technology a place not too big inside but outside was humongous, enormous with trillions of windows and armory. Chief entered and could find himself in the room where Drake stood… Drake

"Drake such long time." Said chief with disgust… because Drake was mind controlling the covenants since they're king died he was a Spartan, beside his throne there was a base plate of a hologram. A base plate was what kept a hologram alive and gave the ability to walk around.

"Life it's like a roller coaster one of the friends will be thrown out if not careful. John you are a backstabber you promised me that it would be okay but you lied you used me to power up a gigantic TNT that could destroy the whole planet of Jupiter aren't you ashamed?" said Drake looking at John sarcastically. John pulls out his sword and tries to make a run for it but it soon knocked down by the power and strength of Drake's power.

"I practiced like you said, know I'm undefeatable! HA" Drake says with a malicious laugh. They fight seemed to go on forever but chief was getting thirsty and tired more and more… when he was finally down for "good". Drake pulls out his power sword and says "Bye-bye!" but them.

BOOM!

The windows is destroyed, Ryan and Adam came with their guns shooting everywhere. Drake tries to duck down but a bullet hit his armor he then shouted "ENOUGH!" knocking down both Spartans but as soon as he did that he notice John is not more in the ground but he is actually holding with both hands DRAKE! That weighed 350 pounds with his armor on!

Chief unexpectedly throws him breaking his armor he behead Drake he runs to Cortana almost crying, Adam and Ryan stood up when a smoke grenade hit the ground and explode with sleeping gas! Two masked man with mask of skeletons on run and get the base plate they get on their motorcycles and drive… John, Adam and Ryan waked up after 15 minutes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screams John filled with anger. Ryan stood up and said "there's no time to hold grudges we need to save her and quick!" Adam exclaims "WE ARE DOING THIS TOGETHER!" chiefs look at them a lot calmer and say "you're right we're a team without you I wouldn't be able to defeat Drake so here is where our journey begins"


End file.
